Together with Fire and Blood
by chiquislover25
Summary: He's standing in front of his mother's tomb once again as he awaits the arrival of the dead and just like in their previous life she comes looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's been a long time since I've written anything and I believe this is the first time I'm writing for this fandom. I had been thinking about writing a story about time travel and second chances but I have no time to write it all out. But after seeing episode 2 of the season this idea came to mind. I apologize if it's not any good and for mistakes. There should be a second chapter to this story after seeing episode 3. **

He hears the familiar footsteps and has no need to turn to know it's her.

His father Ned had allowed him a few moments of peace to stand before his mother's tomb as he went to say his goodbyes to the rest of their family.

They had done things much differently this time especially with the memories of their past lives still ingrained their minds. There had been so much less fighting, Tywin Lannister, Walter Frey, and the Boltons being their only enemies in their quest to unite the Seven Kingdoms. Cersei, Joffrey, Robert, and Littlefinger had quickly been dealt with and the Lords of the other houses had dealt with their own traitors.

All other Houses both Northern and Southern had quickly pledged themselves to the heirs of House Targaryen and all resources and forces were made to prepare for the great war after much convincing to those who had not survived to fight against the dead.

The Wildings were quickly allowed across the wall to lower the Night King's forces and no trips beyond the wall were made.

The only exception had been Bran's journey to fully become the Three-Eyed Raven and for him to receive Dark Sister from Brynden Rivers.

Now they waited for the dead just as they had done before. And just as before she came looking for him.

He turns as he did long ago and takes her in. She's with child, just as she was during the first war unbeknown to them, and she glows just as she has with each pregnancy.

He smiles and she makes her way towards him wrapping her arms around him and unlike last time he does the same.

"Here we are once again in front of your mother's tomb," she says breaking the silence of the crypt.

"Well at least this time you know who I am," he says and feels her smile.

"Aye, you're Aegon Targaryen Sixth of his Name, my husband and father of my children," she says lovingly.

The mention of their children makes him pull her closer and he manages to snake his hand between them to place it on her abdomen.

"I wish you could sit this out…that Lyanna could sit this out," he says as he places a kiss upon her head.

Lyanna… their miracle child… their child that had somehow survived the three years of war with the Night King and that had somehow come back with them when the gods decided to give them all a second chance.

Bran had no real explanation as to why she appeared alongside her mother across the Narrow Sea or at least one he was willing to share. But when he had been told about her return, he had wept tears of joy and when both she and her mother arrived at Winterfell, he had refused to let either of them go…his wife and little girl.

But now his daughter was a fierce little warrior of ten and three taught to fight by all who she has grown around.

Brienne… Jaime… Arya… Jorah… to name a few.

Everyone around her made sure the heir to the Iron Throne knew how to fight and defend herself when the time came

"I know… I have fought this battle before but I wish she could have left for Dragonstone with her sisters," Dany sighs.

Her sisters…their other three little girls.

Their second child, Rhaella, wished to fight as well, only four name days younger than Lyanna. She had begged him with her bright violet eyes that he could never say no to but neither parent could stand the idea of two of their children fighting in the battle. So with a kiss on her silver locks, he said no for the first time.

Their third, Alysanne had only recently turned five, barely learning to comprehend what is going on around her. She had her mother's hair and his eyes which he remembers were filled with tears when she was told that she had to leave their side.

Their youngest, at least for the moment, Lyarra had yet to reach her second name day. She was the only one of their children to look fully Northern and had only known the North. Letting her go was quite possibly the hardest for Dany since she knew if they were to fall she would not remember them.

"I dreamt of a boy last night," Dany announces bringing him back to the present. "I think you're finally getting a son, my love," she says, and he can't help but chuckle as he kneels down to place a gentle kiss on her abdomen.

"I sure hope so. I'm completely outnumbered as it is but I would love to have another girl nonetheless," he answers with a soft smile and he sees the sweet smile on his wife's face as she caresses his face.

"Mama? Papa?" they hear a soft voice call out and they both turn to see their little girl standing there waiting to see if she could approach. It's one of the things he hates most about being royalty. His children are not as free as he wishes…to be children…to show their emotions.

He stands and with a slight nod of his head, she runs towards them. His wife wraps her arms around their daughter, holding her as close as she can. He places his hand on her raven curls and gently runs his hand through them.

"I'm scared," she mutters as she buries herself deeper in her mother's embrace. He looks at his wife and he sees the same terror that he's feeling for their child in her eyes.

"I know love, we are too," Dany whispers into her hair as she kisses the top of her head. Their little girl looks up her violet eyes swimming with tears.

"Really?" she asks surprised.

He sighs knowing that she, like most of the kingdom, views him and Dany as two fearless leaders who have shown no weakness since taking the Iron Throne.

"Yes really. Your mother and I are terrified," he points out.

"Of what?" she asks.

"Of losing what we care most about in the world," Dany says.

The unspoken question lingers in the air as Lyanna looks at them expectantly. He can tell she knows what the answer is, but she just needs some reassurance from her parents of a truth she can hold on to.

"You Lyanna. You and your sisters are the most important things for us in the whole world. And we're scared of losing any of you and of leaving you all alone if we're to fall in the battle to come."

"Is that why you sent Uncle Tyrion and Viserion to Dragonstone with them?"

"Yes. As our Great Uncle Aemon once said a Targaryen alone in the world is a horrible thing. If your father and I fall tonight we need someone to make sure you girls know what it means to be a dragon and know that you are not alone," Dany says.

"Uncle Bran told me I'll realize my purpose tonight. That the gods will show me why I was brought back here when I shouldn't have. What if my purpose is to die tonight?" she whispers.

"You won't!" he growls out. "I won't let that happen, Lyanna. Both you and your mother are going to make it out of this battle…"

"We all are!" his wife interrupts as she did not fail to notice the exclusion of himself. The fire in his wife's eyes makes him accept what she is ordering.

"Aye, your mother's right. We're all going to make it out of this," he vows to them both.

The dreaded horns begin to sound, signaling the arrival of the dead. He stares at both his girls and gives each of them a kiss embracing them tightly.

"We need to embrace what we are now," he tells them pulling away to face them. "We are dragons and its time to be dragons."

"Together," his wife vows.

"With Fire and Blood," his daughter says with determination set on her face.

Together they turn to face their destinies.


	2. Chapter 2

"LYANNA! DANY!" he yells out as he limps through the courtyard filled with corpses of men and women from all around the seven kingdoms. He tries hard to not look around the mountains of bodies for silver blond hair or raven curls.

_They're alive… they must be alive…_

He hears Drogon's cry of grief outside the walls and he quickly follows the sound.

He sees the largest of the dragons curled around seeming to be protecting something. Upon his arrival the dragon lifts his head, looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

He looks past him and sees his wife sobbing, holding the body of one of their closest advisors and friends.

He sees Dark Sister laying on the ground beside her and he knows she must have been surrounded and Drogon had left her.

_I should have stayed…made sure she left… maybe he'd be alive if I had put her first._

"Dany," he tries to get her attention. She looks up and he sees some relief engulf her upon seeing him.

"Jon…" she sobs out and he's quick to hold her.

She doesn't say anything else. He knows her well enough to know what's going through her mind and he can only hold her closer.

"It's not your fault, Dany," he whispers into her ear. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

She seems to compose herself.

"No, he would want me to be strong… Lyanna?" she seems to come to and the fear for their daughter seems to take over. But before he can answer, Drogon clears the way for someone to approach them.

"JON!" he hears a familiar voice call out and he sees Robb walking towards them covered in blood and gore.

"Robb," he sighs out in relief at seeing at least one of his loved ones alive.

He helps his wife up before he receives an embrace from his cousin/brother and quickly asks

"Father, Arya?"

"Father got badly injured he's being seen to by a Maester. Arya was forced out of the Godswood when the dead began to overtake the castle," he explains

"Then what about Bran?" he asks panic slipping into his voice and he sees the dread hit his brother's face.

"I thought you had…" and he shakes his head in negation.

"I got trapped before I could make it there. I assumed Arya had. I saw someone small…" he can't finish as realization on who that might have been hitting them all and they're all rushing to the Godswood.

He tries not to think about the bodies he's climbing over as he tries to get through the entrance or the foul smells that are hitting him or the blood seeping into his already soiled clothes.

As he sets foot into the Godswood he sees Bran sitting next to the Weirwood Tree the same blank expression on his face but laying next to him are a familiar set of raven curls that he had just run his hand through in comfort hours ago.

"No…" he hears his wife gasp out as he tries to hold her up as their world falls apart.

"Jon…" he hears Robb distantly say, sympathy and sadness lacing his voice as he places a hand on his shoulder.

He shoves the comforting hand off and rushes towards his daughter, his wife had beaten him. He collapses next to her having forgotten the injury to his leg that had caused his limp.

He watches as Dany gently moves her into her arms and as she cradles her, flashes of her life burst into his mind.

_The first time he held her… her first steps… her saying Papa for the first time… her arrival at Winterfell…_

Tears stream down his face unable to be detained.

"Lya…please…please love, wake up…" her voice cracking as she begs their daughter to return to them.

His hands shake as he moves to check for a pulse but finds none. Once Dany sees his head shake, she crushes Lya into her chest begging her to return, saying sweet nothings to her, promising to give her everything she ever wanted as long as she returned.

"She had a purpose," Bran speaks but he won't look away from his girl or his wife who is breaking down more than she was before. "Only a child of Ice and Fire could kill the Night King and she did. The gods brought her back for that and now it's done."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GODS! WE HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR THEM! AND THIS IS HOW WE'RE REPAID?! WE GET OUR DAUGHTER TAKEN AWAY?!"

"Jon…"

"NO ROBB. I'M DONE..." he stands up walking towards the Weirwood Tree. He stares directly into the eyes carved into it as he feels the fire burning within him and for once in his life he lets it fully consume him.

"I will set each Sept, each Godswood and each Temple aflame and outlaw any and all worship to any god if my daughter is not given back to me," he vows, "I am a Targaryen and Targaryens do not bow before any gods. And I swear if I fail to accomplish my vows my wife and uncle will make sure it is done," he growls hearing in the distance the roars of his sons seeming to take the vows themselves.

The wind begins to blow within the Godswood and the snow and leaves start to move. A surge of something he can only describe as magic begins to surround them all.

Suddenly both dragons arrive upon the walls. They are both struggling to move with the wounds they sustained during battle, but purpose seems to burn in their eyes as they stare at their mother and fallen sister.

He watches Bran bend down to look directly into Daenerys' eyes.

"What are you?" his brother asks cryptically with a slight smirk on his face.

"I am a dragon. Fire made flesh," she says monotonous, a fire burning in her eyes.

"And a dragon gets what it wants," Bran urges on.

"With Fire and Blood," she growls and he watches as Bran walks away and his wife pulls out a dragonglass dagger. "Jon."

His name alone is enough to command him to her side.

"Do you trust me?" she asks staring directly into his eyes.

And without breaking any eye contact he wraps his arms around both Dany and their little girl.

"With everything."

He feels a familiar pain as she cuts his hand and blood begins to flow. He sees how she grimaces as she does the same to her own before holding on to his. But never once does he stop looking at her not even when she gives the order.

"Dracarys."


	3. Chapter 3 AN

HELLO EVERYONE!

First of all thank you for reading this story and favoriting it. I greatly appreciate it it means a lot to me.

So I should have stayed off the internet and apparently not fallen in love with certain characters as much as I have. I wish I could continue this story but if the leaks of what's going to happen with these two characters is true than I dont think I can continue writing.

Hopefully they're false but until then inspiration is gone .

Sorry for venting but I feel like I needed to do this.

Thanks Again for reading!


End file.
